


Hera (Next Gen of the SMP)

by Hi_icantspell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is to much like Dadza, Dreamnoblade with kid, Grand Dadza, Hi!, I hate this part, Long hair gang, Look Dreamnoblade, Look angry girl, Miss Niki, Niki sleeps to soundly, Other, Panic Attacks, Queen!, So much like her Papa, Uncle Innit, Uncle Soot, What am I suppose to put here, cute family photos, family horse back riding, phil is old, scared of crossbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: I give you Dreamnoblade with childTake Dreamnoblade with childnot child young child but still child :)Made this a book because after main story ill take prompts :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Original Female Character(s), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

What did Hera want to be doing right now. Sleeping. What was she doing? Running from a Pilligar patrol.

Her village had been ambushed by the crossbow wielding outcasts early that morning and now the sun was setting. Hera was exhausted and out of breath. She had watched as Bob, the kids had named their iron golem Bob. She had watched as he was overrun and chained by the outcasts. Next she watched as her people were gunned down and killed with a ferie of arrows. All her brain told her to do was run.

The salt in her tears had begun to burn her face. She didn’t understand why they were still chasing her. Was it a sick joke for the men? To chase a young village girl through the woods. Over the past couple minutes snow had become thicker under her feet. Hera didn’t even live in a tundra; she lived in a large flower field. She was so lost. Tears felt like they were freezing to her face. Hera saw the woods begin to thin, she couldn’t decide if she should go out into the open or stay in the woods. She decided to head into the open. She turned toward the thinning tree line and hurled herself over a bush into the frozen wasteland.

Hera regretted it instantly. The waste land was littered with strays, she had heard of the frozen skeletons and their arrows. She looked back to see if the Pillagers were still following her. That’s where she really messed up. An arrow embedded itself in her left shoulder just under her collar bone.

“Ack!” Hera cried as she stumbled forward. The slowness effect hit her faster than she expected. She had never been hit with an arrow before the pain clouded her vision. She slowly swayed back and forth, the slowness effect being the only thing stopping her from completely collapsing. There was a loud hissing noise behind her, she tried to turn to see what it was but she couldn’t turn in time.

Hera was sent flying back. Her skin heated up and then felt like it was on fire. Dirt flew everywhere. Her lean body went flying a good 30 feet. She heard a crack when she landed, before she passed out for her head slamming into the ground. Hera had landed on her side and it pushed the arrow farther into her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream shot up in bed. Pulling the sleeping piglin hybrid up who had his arms wrapped around him, with him. He looked over at the pinkette.

Dream had been living with Techno for a couple months now. Ever scene Techno and Philza had broken Dream out of prison. How they did that is classified (I haven’t figured that out yet.) The others had made the long track out to his snowy hide away looking for him but the threat of an angry Technoblade made them leave.

Dream was woken up by a loud creeper explosion. And now the overwhelming feeling that they weren’t alone filled his body. Dream slipped off the large comfy bed. And shivered as his feet hit the cold wood floors. He quietly slipped on his green hood, not wanting to go out in the snow in only his sweatpants. He grabbed the Netherite sword that was closest to him, not knowing if it was his or Techno’s, but the heavy weight of the sword told him it was his partners. Sliding down the ladder landing on the floor silently, he is good at being quiet from Manhunts. Dream pulls Technos cloak off it’s hook and slipped out into the starting to fall snow.

Dream had heard the creeper explosion over by the edge of the woods. He rushed through the snow trying to find the hole from the explosion, but as he ran the severe lack of strays made him uneasy. Then he spotted the frozen undead, they all seemed to be firing at something in the snow. He swiftly took out around five of the undead by chopping their heads off with the heavy sword. Then began to slowly approach the center of the arrow filled snow. He let out a shocked breath when he saw the red snow, telling him that this was not another undead that angered the strays.

“Hello?” Dream called hoping it was an animal buried in the now fastly falling snow. But with no response he moved closer. He saw burnt brown cloth in the snow. Dread filled his chest as he moved even closer. He bent down on his knees, the snowy blood staining his sweatpants. He began to wipe away the now thick layer of snow when his hand hit something. Hair…. “FUCK!” Dream began to quickly dig. He felt a warm spot and he pulled it. Out of the snow came a clearly unconscious girl. Dream immediately went into “protect the child mode”. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Noticed the broken arrow in her shoulder and the large burns on her arms. 

Dream wondered why she was out here as he stood and carried her bridal style back to the warmth of him and Technoblades home. The nearby village had long been abandoned and the next village over was still in the tundra but she didn’t look like a tundra villager. She wore a simple brown collared shirt and black leggings, which to someone who was used to the cold would be still too light of gear. But she was also tan unlike the pale tundra inhabitants. As he looked down one more time he noticed something in her hair. There was a pin almost falling out, and broken but it seemed to be depicting a corn flower. ‘She is from a flower forest…’ Dream thought. ‘But the nearest flower forest in a good thousand clicks away.’ The girl began to shiver a lot hard then before, and he realized how slow he was walking as he thought. He quickly began to run and didn’t stop until he reached the gate. He slipped through and walked to the steps leading to the door, but worry flared again when he felt her breathing falter and a small wheezing noise was heard when she breathed out.

“Come on stay with me kiddo!” Dream was about to open the door when it flung open.

“Where were you and what are you holding?” Techno stood in the doorway but he looked down into the bundle and saw the girl. “What happened?”

“I found her in the s-snow after I woke up from a c-creeper explosion.” Dream pushed past Techno voice shaking in worry. He set her on the couch and rushed to the bathroom to grab medical supplies.

“But why do you care? We’ve let hundreds of villages die.” Techno asked, but he was already pulling up the girls hair so it wouldn’t sit in the blood covering her chest. He also removed the pin examining it and placing it on the table.

“I don’t know.” Dream rushed back into the living room. He knelt in front of the sofa but he looked over whelmed. Not knowing where to start. “She just looked so small and helpless. She’s just a kid. Thirteen, fourteen maybe.”

“Tommy was a kid.” Techno smirked but Dream just hung his head and Techno became worried he pushed a memory Dream didn’t have or didn’t want to relive. “I-”

“So was Tubbo.” Dream looked at him raising an eyebrow and smirking as he unrolled the badge. But he looked like he failed a test or something. “I can’t do this, I need Phil.” Dream looked up at Techno with a ‘hurry’ look. Techno nodded and hushed out the door running across the bridge connecting the two houses. Techno pushed open the door into the dark house.

“Dad!” Techno called into the dark, with an uncommon amount of worry in his voice. The was a whoosh of wind and his dad landed in front of him.

“Techno it’s like three in the morning what’s wrong?” He rubbed his eyes and looked at his son.

“HELP!”


	3. Chapter 3

“HELP!” Dream yelled from the other house. Techno bulted out of Philza’s house and into his own. “I was starting to bandage her arms and I- I must have moved the arm wrong.” Dreams hands were covered in blood and fresh blood was covering the girls chest. “Phil please!” Philza jumped into action. He took the bandage out Dream’s hands and calmly moved him out of the way.

“Techno take him.” Philza ordered. Techno walked around the coffee table and guided Dream into the bathroom to clean him up. Philza looked back at the unconscious girl and started his work. This wasn't the first time he had to remove an arrow but the shaft of the arrow had splintered into the skin and was heavily embedded in the flesh. Philza elected to sit the girl up and pull it out the back. He took a breath in and mentaly counted to himself and pulled. The girl's body seized and she let out a sharp breath. Philza laid her down and used a cloth to clot the wound. “Techno I need a bowl of water!” Dream tried running out of the bathroom to help, but Techno pulled him back, shutting the door and quickly walking to the kitchen. Techno returned with the bowl of water and multiple old pieces of cloth.

“I-is she going to be ok?” Techno asked again wondering where the amount of concern in his voice was coming from.

“She’ll be fine.. She may have some brokenrids or at least bruised but She’ll be ok. I don’t know when she’ll wake up though.” He said as he had one hand on the wound and the other he was dipping a cloth into the water and dabbing up the blood. “I’m gonna finish dressing the wounds then I’m gonna call Niki. Just for when she wakes up I think it would be best if another girl was here.” Philza moved the cloth that was over the wound and quickly cleaned up the slowness effect residue and bandaged the wound. “Ok Dream did a pretty good job on the burns so im gonna go clean up and call Niki. Techno would you let Dream out of the bathroom then wash out her hair?” Techno nodded and unlocked the bathroom door. And was intently hit with a wall of questions along the lines of, ‘is she ok?’ ‘Is she dead?’ Oh gods she’s dead!’ Techno just sighed hugging the blond. But he still wondered why Dream cared so much about this girl so fast. Dream let go of the hug and rushed over to her.

“Hi kiddo.” His voice was soft and horse from the silent crying he had been doing in the bathroom. “You're gonna be ok. Ok?” Dream just stared intently looking for any sign of movement, but all there was, was a constant rise and fall of her chest.

“Dream, Niki is coming over soon, so she can be here when, ‘kiddo’ wakes up.” Techn explained, “Once she gets here I want to have a meeting with Ranboo and Phil about some syndicate stuff, and your coming with me I don’t want to leave you up here when your ‘friends’ are probably still looking for you.” Dream looked up at him with blood shot eyes.

“First of all I can handle myself. Secondly, I want a cool chair name.” Drema held the girls and rubbed circles on the skin, like Puffy did when he was injured.

“Icarus.” Techno said as he knelt down to wash the blood out of the girl's hair. Dream was going to protest the name but he knew too many reasons why it fit. Techno had brought over soap from the bathroom and was coaming his fingers through her long hair, the soap turning red in the process. By the time he was done her hair was no longer discolored from the blood and was a soft hazal. He braided the hair not too tight but just to get it out of her way if she woke up. Techno jumped when a loud knock came from the door. He stood and walked over opening it to see a tired Niki. “Hello.” Techno greeted. Niki held a beg in one hand and her enchanted trident in the other.

“Ok Phil told me what he knew now what happened.” Niki looked at Dream. He didn’t respond immediately so she continued to talk. “I bought her some comfy clothes and new clothing to take when she leaves.” That idea plastered a sad look on Dreams face. ‘Oh.. Right leaves’ He thought. Techno took the bag from Niki. Who then proceeded to remove her armor and situat herself in one of the large comfy arm chairs. “Now what happened?”

After Dream explained Niki looked heart broken for the young girl. But she was also worried about Dream. He looked more shaken then he would for any other hurt stranger.

“I want you two to go build something or hang out with you son.” Niki stood pulling Dream up from the uncomfortable floor.

“Son?” Dream tilted his head

“Ranboo.” Niki pushed him toward the door. “Oh and here.” She pulled a notebook out of her pocket and handed it to Techno. “Info on the Eggpier. Thank Puffy. Now go have a meeting or something.” Niki managed to get the still pajama wearing couple out of the house and lock the door. Honestly she just didn’t want Dream to worry himself into one of his panics she’d heard about from Puffy.

Niki knew she should prepare for when the girl woke up. She walked to the kitchen and took out a knife and cutting board, She found a gapple stored in one of the chests. She took the large fruit and began to cut it into pieces. By the time she was done she had 16 or so small pieces. Hoping they were small enough for her to eat. She set the fruit on the coffee table along with a glass of water.

Next Niki elected to get comfortable. She didn’t know how long it would take for the girl to wake up but she knew that she had to be here. For curiosity and worry sake. She grabbed a blanket from the place they sat in the corner of the room and grabbed one of Technos greek study books. She had picked one about the goddess.

A couple hours had passed and Niki finished up the small book about the female Olypians when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It immediately caught her attention.

“Ugh…” The girl wimmered. As she moved her hand to rub her eye. “Wh-where am I” She tried to sit upon her arm but cried in pain falling back to the couch.

“Oh gods are you ok!” Niki rushed over to her. But the girl recoiled in fear. “Oh sorry sweetie. Hi I’m Niki.” Niki gave a soft friendly smile. As she looked down at the girl.

“I-Im Hera…” Her voice was raspy and weak but Niki was happy to know her name. “Where am I?” She managed to squeak out.

“Oh you're at my friends house. I am watching you well he is preoccupying his boyfriend who found you.” Niki explained “Do you know what happened?” 

“Umm…” Hera thought from a moment before yesterday's events flashed through her head. Gref overcame her fast. Tears welled in her eyes as she sat there helpless. “T-they're gone….T-hey killed them...all of them.” She was choking on her spit and Niki helped her sit up but she grimaced in pain as she did.

“What?” Niki tried to stay calm but with the info she already had she had a mental picture she didn’t like. 

“The Pillagers…” Niki knew what happened and she hung her head. “They attacked my village… I need to get back!” Hera tried to staind but pain blurred her vision. 

“Oh gods child sit down! You’re hurt!” Niki pulled her back to the couch.

“I-im sorry Miss Niki…” She hung her head as the tears came faster, form pain and greef. “There is nothing left there for me to go back to is there?” Hera’s voice broke Niki’s heart. She couldn’t do anything. Niki was never the ‘motherly’ type that was Puffy’s job. She took people in as friends giving them all her trust and hoping the same in return. But she couldn’t do that now she needed to have that ‘motherly’ ora. She held up Hera unsure if she could do it herself and rubbed her back making sure not to go near her wound.

“I- you should eat this gapple” Niki reached for the golden fruit. Hera nodded thankfully and took the plate, but her hands shook from pain. She pleased the plate on her lap and began to eat the perfectly ripe fruit. Finished half the gapple and her hands had stopped shaking, the pain going away with every downed piece. Niki was confident that Hera could lean against the back of the couch now so she leaned her back and stood to give her space. Niki flopped onto the arm chair.

“Can you tell me anything about you?” Niki asked as Hera swallowed another bite of apple.

“I-im fourteen. I lived in a flower village. I-... I don’t really have anything else.” Hera gave a soft smile. Hera couldn’t help but be drawn in by the friendly present. “You look tired.” Hera said as she looked at the old girl. Her pink hair reminded her of the flowers back home, that small happy thought was squashed but the pit of dread in her stomach. 

“I am..” Niki said a s she looked out the window the sun was just peeking over the small mountain. “I really don’t think I should be doing this but you do have a gapple…”

“You can take a nap. I'll be fine.” Hera smiled warmly, but she had bigger plans, she didn’t know where she was nor did she want to be here. Niki smiled at her and curled up into the chair. Soft snorse could be heard around five minutes later. Hera took the unfinished gapple and set it on the coffee table. Her pain was almost gone so she stood. Hera almost collapsed as pain washed over her. She silently cursed as she looked around the house. There was a bag full of what looked like clothes on the other arm chair. She made a hobbled walk over to it and bagan to look through the clothes. She found a black hoodie and red sweats. She looked around again to see if there was somewhere she could change and she saw an open door which had to lead somewhere. Right? She braced herself against everything as she walked, the chair, the kitchen bar, the wall until she made it to the door. To her luck it was a bathroom. She slipped inside and grimessed as she saw herself in the mirror. Her shirt was dried to her skin and dried blood flaked everywhere.

The badges were on the outside of her shirt so she couldn’t really change that. But she changed into the baggy sweats, pulled the hoodie over her ruined shirt and exited the bathroom. Braced herself on everything as she walked back to the couch. She had decided to grab that last bit of gapple. As she reached for it a loud knock at the door made a juit rush through her body. It sounded like the knock before the pillagers attacked but she calmed herself and managed to habble to the door.

“Hello?” She unlocked the door and opened it just a crack. Outside where a large group of men one had his fist up and was ready to pound the door again but it had been opened so he dropped his hand. Before anyone spoke she looked over the men. One had a large scar over his mouth and his jaw looked like it had once been badly once. He was the first to speak.

“Hi miss. We’re here to speck to the owner of the house.” His voice had a slight accent to it but Hera didn’t pay it much attention. But he also was the only one who was visibly armed with an axe swung over his shoulder.

“Their not in.” She slipped out the house, grabbing something that rested next to the door frame keeping it behind her back, and closed the door behind her. “May I deliver a message?” Hera didn’t plan on staying to deliver anything but she wanted the men to leave. One of the taller men spoke up.

“Who are you and why are you in my brother's house?” The blond man pushed to the front of the group but still behind the first spoken man.

“My father is an old friend.” She smiled. The thought of her father almost brought her to tears but she needed to keep her composer. “We’re just visiting and they went out hunting around an hour ago.”

“Well then may I ask if there is another person living in this house?” Another man spoke, the man seemed to be a creeper hybrid, only bringing more bad memories to Hera’s mind.

“N-no…” She remembered what Niki said about calming down someone's boyfriend. “Wh-why..”

“Well you see there is a prison that escaped and he has close ties to the owner of this house.” The first man explained. “And we have reason to believe that he is hiding here. So  **let us in** .” Hera furrowed her eyebrows at the aggressive tone of his voice.

“I don’t think he would want you here…” Hera tried to stand tall but her vision blurred and she grew dizzy. “Maybe come back later.” She turned to retreat into the house and finish the gapple but someone grabbed the handle of the door. “Please let me into the house.” 

“NO.” Hera had had enough she whipped sound revealing the Netherite sword she had been holding.

“ **Leave this property** .” She oder but the men let out small chuckles as they all pull out weapons. ‘Shit’ she thought but her eyes fell on one weapon in particular. A crossbow. Images blurred with memories and the men in front of her flashed from the actall seen to the memory of her brother opening the door and instantly being gunned down. She breath quickened, she couldn’t look away from the weapons. The sword catered to the ground as she brought her hands to her head pulling at the neatly braided hair. Tears fell in the cold morning air. She began to not be able to breath her fast breaths no longer giving her air. The men lower their weapons. 

“Miss?” One of the younger men asked but Hera didn’t register it. She whimpered and gasped for air every couple of seconds. 

“Please…” She cried as she stumbled back hitting the door loudly falling to the ground and the arrow wound reopened. Causing the black hoodie to darken more. “P-p-please….” She whipped one last time before something wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dyslexia is like going brrr so if there is bad grammar that's why sorry

“Techno! Please can we go check on her? I'm worried!” Dream tugged at Techno’s shirt. “And if she’s up we can get to know her! And she can met Ranboo! And…” Dream kept rambling on like a kid who had the grandest plan of their life.

“Dream? What if she doesn’t want to talk, or meet Ranboo or stay longer then she has to?” Techno looked down at the only just short there blond. Dream stopped walking and just looked down the tunnel they were walking down. He just stared blankly as if his mind was caultaing and trying to process what Techno said.

“Then we let her go. We physically can’t keep her here, that’s kidnapping. But if she wants to stay or has nowhere to go, she’s welcome here.” Dream walked past Techno not grabbing onto his arm as he usually did when they walked. “Come on I want to make sure she’s ok.” Dream started running not fast but running. Techno sprinted to catch up with him, then matched the others' pace. They burst through the snow and landed on their feet. Dream began to run in the direction of the house and Techno once again followed. Both ran in the deep snow still wearing their pajamas and Phil and Ranboo still far behind in the tunnel. 

Dream abruptly stopped. Just before they cleared the last ridge to see their winter home.

“What-”

“Do you hear voices?” Dream looked at Techno. Technos long ears twitched as he listened closely. No giving a verbal response but nodding. Dream made a shh hand motion as they slowly peeked over the ridge. “Fuck!” Dream curse aloud when he saw the band of people. He quickly ducked down as Techno kept looking.

“Is that the girl?” Techno asked. Dream peeked over the ridage again.

“What is she doing?! And where's Niki!” Dream hid again

“She must have had a gapple.” Techno watched the group intently. That unknown concern again flaring in his chest. He watched as Tommy stepped forward, seeming to ask something, and gaining a nervous response from the girl. Sam spoke too but she answered his question after a second or two. Next Quackity said something aggressively and the kid faltered for a second. After she responded she turned to re-enter the house but Quackity stopped her. Anger flashed across the girls face, along with Techno’s. But Techno smirks as she whipped around revealing a Netherite sword. But the pride was replaced with fury when the band of his old friends pulled out their weapons. Techno didn’t think, he rushed forward, but he was unarmed. He planned to fight the group but his plans quickly changed when he watched something throw the kid into an obvious panic attack. He rushed forward, that worry feeling like a thousand pounds on his chest. He lunged up the stairs engulfing the panicking girl in his arms, putting himself in between her and the group.

The group was pushed back by Techno. They looked at him seemingly gentler than he’d ever been, shocking everyone, even Tommy. He had the girls head tucked under his chin, with one arm around her and the other trying to untangle her hands from her hair.

“Hey, Hey Shhh it’s ok.” Techno calmly spoke. This wasn’t the first time he had dealt with a panic attack. He had untangled her hands from her hair but they were now locked on his now blood stained shirt. “Shhh, kiddo it’s ok.” The girls breathing still didn’t slow and her face was becoming pale.

“They- the-their… d-dead..” Techno’s heart broke, he figured this panic attack must have been set on by something to do with why the girl was out this far. “P-please...p-please don’t kill me…” She sodded into Technos chest. 

“I’m not going to let anyone lay a finger on you.” Techno’s voice was strong and sturen. He didn’t look at the group but they knew it was directed at them. “Shhh.” Techno was trying to calm her down but it wasn’t working. He whimpers of fear only growing louder as her breathing still became faster and faster. She began to violently shake, still pleading for her life. “It’s ok I’m right here you can trust me.” Techno hushed girl. He petted her hair. Then she went limp. Techno quickly checked her pulse and sighed. She was still alive. Next he made sure her wound had cloted, it had and she was no longer bleeding. He picked her up bridal style and looked at the group.

“W-we’re-” Sam tried to apologize but Techno’s glare froze him in his place.

“You have five seconds it get off my property before the snow turns red.” Techno’s tone was emotionless and cold. A 180 from when he was talking to the girl. “5... 4…” The group turned and bolted. Techno looked disappointed, he wanted to run them through with his sword. But he turned and entered his house. Niki was still passed out on the chair and he was surprised she hadn’t woken up from the commotion. Techno was going to rest the girl on the couch but the discussing amount of blood on it made him second guess. He elected to let her sleep up stairs in the only bed in the house.

Techno emerged from the upper floor, this shocked he managed to climb the ladder one handed and holding someone. He landed with a thoud on the floor and walked over to the sleeping Niki. Techno gently shook her and her eyes flustered open.

“Wh-what?” SHe stretched and looked around the room. “Where’s Hear!?” She shot up frantically and looked around the room.

“Who?” 

“The girl her name is Hera.” Techno loved the name already, a small twitch of joy settled itself in his chest. The girl already had a greek name. “Now where is she!?” 

“She is asleep upstairs. But you missed something.” Techno explained what had happened and Niki was apologizing profusely, saying that she shouldn’t have fallen asleep. But Techno reassured her that it was ok and she should probably go home. Niki agreed and left. After a little while Dream, Ranboo and Phil entered the house. They had probably been making sure the group was gone before letting Dream out into the open. The group made dinner and ate in siltents. All, accepted Ranboo, they hadn’t told him what happened, but they all just sta and listened for any noise from upstairs but it never came. Ranboo and Phil retired to their homes and Techno and Dream did their best to clean the couch, but then decided it best to burn it tomorrow and just get a new one. The two pilled pillows and blanket on the floor, laying down and trying to fall asleep. Dream fell asleep first, the stress of the day over taking him and cousin him to be thrown into a deep sleep. Techno however laid awake, which was out of character for the ‘sleepy boi’. But he couldn’t sleep, his mind racing with the thought of Hera might not be ok, or what he could be doing to not have her ever have to go thru that again.

Gods he sounded like Dream.

But something inside him deep down told him that he needed to protect her. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a vague idea of what i want to happen but if yall have any ideas let me know...plleeaasssee!
> 
> also outfit ideas for Hera would be POG!  
> (Extra)( just fun not part of story)
> 
> Chat (the voices):  
> Omg! This is so cute!  
> POG  
> Family POG  
> Technosupport  
> Hera POGGG  
> E  
> E  
> E  
> E  
> Herasupport <3  
> <3  
> E


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short.

Dream woke up first. He looked over at the sound asleep piglin and elected not to wake him. He got up off the floor, stretched, and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the cutting board and a couple knives. But after that he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to make something Hera would like figuring she’d wake up soon. But he didn’t know what that would be. He thought about what you would find in villager chests. ‘Apples, bread, and potatoes.’ He thought to himself. He pulled out the bread and cut off two pieces. Buttered them, then set them on top of the warm furnes to toast. Next he pulled out and Apple cut it in 8ths to cut out the seeds. Placed it on a plate and waited for the toast to be done. A couple seconds later he pulled off the toast and set it on the plate. He wanted to make hash drowns as well but they potatoes weren’t clear nor cut and it was getting late in the day. Dream set the food in front of the bar stools on the kitchen island and was about to turn and make himself something when something taped on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Techno but was greeted by Hera.

“Oh hi, kiddo.” Dream looked down at her and gave a small smile. She wasn’t short of the age Niki had given Techno, maybe 5’10. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wrapped up in one of the knitted blankets Puffy had made Dream when he was younger. “Did you need something?” The girl nodded but didn’t speak. “Oh, well did you want something to eat or-” Dream was cut off by the girl wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He could feel Hera’s beathe falter as she cried silently. Dream instantly hugged back. He pulled her down on the floor and held Hera close. “Shhh, you're ok. Niki told us what happened.” Dream petted her hair. “You're safe here.” Hera said something but it was muffled and Dream didn’t understand. “What was that?” He pulled her away from his chest.

“I-i.. c-can I s-stay here…” Hera was visibly nervous. Who wouldn’t be, they barely knew each other and she had gone through so much in the last two days. “I-i don’t want t-to intrude-”

  
“Oh gods yes you can stay here!” He pulled her back into the hug and he could feel her relax a bit. After a couple minutes of hugging Hera pulled away. “Everything ok?” She nodded and looked up at the counter at the food. “Oh I made that for you.” She smiled brightly and stood to sit at the counter and began to eat the apple and bread. Dream let her eat as went to make something for him and Techno. He was cutting up carrots when Hera aperd next to him and placed the plate in the sink.

“T-thank you.” She smiled and re-wrapped the blanket around her. “Oh ummm.. Whats your name?” She laughed at the question, figuring she should know that name of the people she was staying with.

“Oh!” Dream gave a small weez. “I’m Dream, and my boyfriend is Technoblade.” Dream quickly regretted what he said. Dream and Techno were fear people and he didn’t want to scare Hera away. But she seemed unfazed

"Ok." She smiled and hugged him again. Dream instantly knew that, this kid we was never letting go. But another thought came to his head, how only months ago he took everything from everyone. Taking their attachments and holding them over their heads. How he pushed away everyone he cared about so the same couldn’t be done to him. How Philza and Techno had seen what he was doing and wouldn’t let themselves get pushed away. Dream felt guilt fill his chest. He knew what he did was wrong. He also knew he deserved to be in that prison, but Techno had dragged him out anyway. But as he looked down again at the young girl hugging him, he realized why all the others had attachments. It made him happy, like how Techno made him happy. Like how family makes you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter of ideas but I need some more so if y'all have any please share.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :|

“Ummm… Miss Niki took her bag of clothes and mine are covered in dried blood.” Hera explained as she let go of Dream.

“Oh there is a village nearby. If you're up to it, me and Ranboo can take you.” Dream pushed aside the food he had been making and washed his hands.

“Who?” Hera cocked her head to the side.

“Ranboo is another teen that lives with us.” Dream explained. Hera seemed to understand and nodded. Dream smiled and quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper. “I’m just telling Techno where we went.” Hera nodded again. “Well shall we?” Turned and walked to the door. Dream behind her. They both slipped on their shoes and exited the house.

“Ranboo!” Dream called as he knocked on the enderman hybrids door. After a second a very sleepy Ranboo answered. “Oh did I wake you up?” Dream asked as the sleepy boy hugged him good morning.

“No, I didn’t really sleep. “ Ranboo gave a shy smile. “Oh hello, you must be Hera.” He looked over Dream’s shoulder still hugging the no longer mask wearing man.

“Hi.” Hera answered with a smile.

“Ranboo we’re going to the village want to come?” Dream asked as he let the hybrid stand.

“Sure I’ll put a sweatshirt on. Be right back.” Ranboo emerged from the house in a grey sweatshirt and jeans. Something more comfortable than his usual suit and tie. Ranboo grabbed Dream’s hand and began to walk. Dream looked over his shoulder. To see Hera acqueredly walking behind him. Dream stopped walking and turned. He extended his hand and Hera looked at it wearily before smiling and taking it. Dream and Ranboo chit chatted, well Hera just listened. It took about a thirty minute walk to get to the village.

“We’re almost there.” Dream said as the group pushed their way through the tree line. But only now having to walk threw thicker snow. Dream's hand was pulled and he looked back. Hera had stopped and was looking at the village. He knew what was going on in her head, the images of the pillager attack. “Hera? Kiddo?” Hera slowly pulled her away from the village. “We can go home-”

“No, no I’m fine.” She said

“Ok. I have some shopping to do. So here.” Dream handed each kid to emeralds. “Now I want you two to stay together.” They nodded and Ranboo grabbed Hera’s hand and ran off. Ranboo had been to this village before and knew what clothing stand he liked. ‘Wait….should i let my to panic attack pron children go by themselves?... They’ll be fine.’ Dream thought. 

“This way.” Ranboo pulled. He stopped in front of the neatly decorated stall. But Hera walked past. “Where are you going, this is the clothing stall?” 

“No, no follow me.” Hera smiled and Ranboo just shrugged it off and followed.

“Here.” Dream handed the emerald to the villager and began to walk off. His leather bag was full of food and fabrics. He was done trading and wanted to go find his kids. “RANBOO! HERA!” He called and waited for a second. He looked around and saw them running toward him. He was shocked when he saw them. Hera held 2 leather bags full of clothes and Ranboo held a basket of something Dream couldn’t see. The two also wore full new outfits. Hera wore a white sweatshirt that was tucked under a brown leather vest ( like Flynn Rider from Tangled), she had tall black boots with brown pants tucked in. The thing that shocked Dream was the enchanted diamond sword at her hip. Ranboo wore a white collared shirt and black pants. Nothing to different from what he normally wore.

“Hi!” Hera bounced up to him smiling.

“I- I gave you two emeralds each. Did you steal this?” Dream gestured at the sword and bags of clothes. 

“No! There are small stalls in the back of the markets that are usually run by older lady’s. They sell things for cheap and often give you stuff for free.” Hera gestured to the basket the Dream could now see was full of cookies. “You guys often shop at the stalls with items that all villages have.” Hera smiled and grabbed a cookie. 

“Well then I have to take you to shop with me more often.” Dream smiled and grabbed Hera and Ranboos hands. “We should head home.”

They arrived home and Techno was still asleep on the floor.

“Oh… why don’t you kids go play in the snow. Hera gives me your sword. I'll turn it into Netherite and enchant it.” Hera handed it to him and dragged Ranboo out of the house, dropping the bags as she went.

Dream went to work on the sword and after an hour or so he was done. He had worked to the sound of the kids laughing outside. He started to stand when the door open and he looked over to see Hera holding a tiny bunny.

“Dad! Look what-....” She realized what she had said and just turned and walked away in embarrassment.

“No wait! Hera you can call me Dad if you want!” Dream rushed after her. He made it out the door and saw her looking at him beaming.

“O-ok.. Dad look what I found.” Dream could hear the unease in her voice. But the statement itself made him ecstatic. Dream looked at the bunny and smiled. Hera was content with his response and ran back out into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNDDDDD im out of ideas.. HELP! tankq


End file.
